Pride of the Fallen
by Cielica
Summary: When the manor is broken into by an angry former lover of his butler's. Sebastian can't help but to be protective. And Ciel is actually...Jealous? LEMON in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Mah first fanfic , Please be gentle! Also please review :) I wanna know if I should continue or not~

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MAH WRITING, I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

Thank you soooo much for reading 3

* * *

Light streamed through the office curtains, the weather was perfect, the birds were chirping happily in the garden. It was rather easy to say that this day in London was absolutely perfect. Ciel Phantomhive hated it. Whenever the weather was nice he was always nagged and nagged about going out and doing something. While most of the time when he told his fiancé that he had to work, he told the truth. However, this time, it was not necessarily true. He had absolutely NOTHING to do and it drove him mad. The young earl simply sat at his desk, bored out of his mind, thinking of all the different ways he _could_ be spending his time, had he actually been willing to.

Ciel's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. '_What the hell? It can't be noon already can it?' _he thought.

"Come in." He said with the utmost nonchalance. Upon command, the godlike man in black walked in. His black hair contrasted from his pale skin, and the light bounced off the rubies in his eyes, causing them to glisten beautifully as he faced his master. The demon was truly a sight to see.

"Today's afternoon tea is Earl Grey, served with scones with lemon curd and clotted cream, crumpets, and for dessert we have gateau au chocolat." His smooth velvety voice chimed through the office as he served the earl's snack and tea.

"I'll take the crumpets." Ciel Phantomhive replied in monotone.

"Ah, not the scones today? What a surprise, you've been having them all week, my lord." Sebastian said with his naturally charming smirk.

"What are you smirking at? So I don't want scones today, I'm bored of them."

Sebastian sighed, "Nothing, young master. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, if I needed anything else I would have told you." Ciel snapped. Sebastian began walking toward the door. "Where are you going?" the little lord asked.

"I'm going to go fulfill the rest of my duties, if I am not needed here I'm needed elsewhere." The butler said.

"Just stay here." He ordered as he ate the crumpet.

'_Interesting, why are you acting this way, bocchan, hm?' _

"Did you say something?" Ciel turned to the raven.

"Nothing at all, bocchan." Sebastian replied as he moved behind his young lord.

Ciel continued eating and Sebastian stood faithfully behind his master, despite his slight annoyance at the boy. He had other things to do, people (or cat) to see, he was a busy man. He couldn't just stand there and watch his master eat, no matter how much he enjoyed the company.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard and the sound ricocheted off the walls. The earl flinched and Sebastian simply sighed. "It appears I'm needed elsewhere, my lord."

"Go, make sure they didn't screw up too bad." Ciel turned his chair toward the dastardly window.

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed and left hurriedly for the sound of the incident.

* * *

Finally, the day had ended. The sun had set and darkness flooded the manor once more. Ciel enjoyed the dark, he found it comforting. He waited in his office for the butler to come get him and stared at the moon. That moon served a purpose, it meant something to Ciel. He didn't know why but looking at it gave him a sense of security, while at the same time showing him why he was still living.

"Young Master, are you ready to retire?" Sebastian finally entered the room, looking as flawless as ever.

"Yes. I am." Ciel replied bluntly. Without a moment of hesitation, Sebastian swept Ciel up from his chair and carried him to the master's bedroom. The earl had half a mind to argue, but he didn't feel he had the energy to put up with that. "So what happened earlier? How much will I pay for the repairs?" He finally broke the silence.

"Nothing. I couldn't find it. Bardroy was however about to have a little 'fun' with the flame thrower. I still have no idea why it's in the house." Sebastian sighed.

"What do you mean nothing? That crash was **loud**, how could that have been nothing?" Once the two entered the bedroom, their questions were immediately answered. All the pictures that were placed around the room had their frames shattered, the paintings were torn, and the glass of the window was scattered into bits on the floor. Sebastian snarled, he knew who did this, and he wasn't about to let them go easily. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked, his eyes wide at the sight.

"You shouldn't sleep here tonight." He practically growled the words. "I'll take you to a guest bedroom."

"What? Who did this?" Ciel asked, a little concerned at the sudden change in his butler's tone.

"Someone I know. Now you will sleep in a guest room and I will be standing outside the door all night to make sure they don't return." This was without a doubt the work of an angel. Sebastian knew exactly which one as well, it appears that someone was about to threaten their covenant once more.

"No." Ciel rejected the idea.

"Excuse me? Forgive my rudeness, but this is not _your _choice to make. My first priority is your life and I simply will not-"

"Stay with me." The earl interrupted.

"I will, I'll be right outside the door."

"That's not what I meant. Stay with me inside the room. In my bed…" Ciel's pride barely let him say the words but he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Yes, my lord…" Sebastian swallowed, suddenly his anger turned to shock. What did he mean by that? Just sitting next to him, laying with him? Or…more? God he hoped for more, Sebastian had only been fantasizing about those words for years now, but there was no way he could slip up. But if Ciel did mean…intimate relations…he would never say it out loud. Sebastian would have to make the first move. But what if he didn't want to? This was going to be one hell of a long night.


	2. The Guest

Ciel lay uncomfortably in the butler's bed, his mismatched eyes staring up into the scarlet orbs reflecting back at him. Due to the recent renovations the manor was undergoing, the only room available just happened to be in the servant's quarters.

"What?" the boy finally broke the silence.

'_You are so tempting…' _Sebastian thought, his mouth open for a moment before forming the words of his response. "Are you comfortable?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit less collected than he would have intended.

"No. I'd rather be in my bedroom." Ciel retorted flatly.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that… However, young master, there is one room available…" The butler suggested.

"No. Not that room." The young earl was quick to dismiss the option. He was well aware of that other room, and he was just as well aware of the awful feelings that would come with even thinking of going in there. Once upon a time, that room was a safe haven. A comforting escape from the monsters beneath the bed, the trees and birds outside that in the night became the shadows of the beasts in the moonlight, and the terrors that haunted the dreams of the child during stormy nights. The bedroom of the late Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, once so welcoming to Ciel, now brought nothing but painful memories. It had a taboo-like aura to it and the door had been locked since the manor had been rebuilt, it was never entered by anyone, not even the staff. Sebastian felt just a bit uneasy for even suggesting it, which was drastically unlike him. The entire tone of the room shifted from a simply awkward yet content. The young earl's expression changed as well, it went from a look of nonchalance to an expression of minutely distressed discontent as the façade faded. At this, the butler's brows furrowed ever so slightly with a hint of concern.

"My apologies, my young lord." He turned to Ciel and bowed formally, keeping his feet planted firmly on the floor near the foot of the bed and went back to facing the door.

"You can't just pretend to have forgotten my orders, Sebastian." The teen reminded him.

Sebastian swallowed, "I assure you my lord I have not forgotten. I am just making sure to keep you safe before…joining you." He replied coolly, making sure to carefully phrase his words.

"Very well." Ciel replied casually. '_How in the hell is this not the least bit uncomfortable for him?' _Sebastian couldn't help but wonder. Finally, he put two and two together. Of course. Ciel didn't want him at all, or at least not in the way he had hoped.

"I'm going to reevaluate the damage done to your bedroom. I'll return shortly." The butler assured his master before taking his leave.

"Alright, and bring blankets, don't take long. This room is freezing." Ciel nestled himself further beneath the thin sheet of the servant's bed.

'_I could warm you up~' _Sebastian thought, his eyes threatening to flash that demonic glow. He immediately scolded himself for thinking such lewd thoughts, and especially in the presence of his master. Without another word, Sebastian dashed out of the room.

* * *

When nearing the master's bedroom, he scowled. The awful odor that was overpowering the room was unmistakable. He stepped into the attached bathroom and growled at the sight. Scratched into the mirror were the words 'Remember me?'. When Sebastian saw the culprit's face in the mirror he immediately slammed his fist into the reflection, growling beyond his control.

"Hello Adramelech~" The sweet melodic voice chimed.

"Hello…Angelina…" He spat.

"Oh please, that name is sooo last century~ I called you by your name, now you can call me by mine." The mysterious woman smiled charmingly. Before Sebastian stood the absolute embodiment of beauty. The woman had pale, flawless skin, and her long blonde hair was elegantly formed in an updo to match the trend of the era.

"I'd rather not gag by saying something so putrid." He growled again.

"Just say it, the Greeks had no issue with it when you made me fall, and from what I've seen, it seems they still don't~" She began walking toward him, her slender hips swinging with each graceful step. "Or will I have to make you?~" She purred.

"Aphrodite. Now tell me why you're here." He snarled more in absolute disgust.

"You. Hell is simply bored of a Queen ruling all by her lonesome since my dear husband died~" Her voice became somewhat seductive as the fallen angel's perfect lips formed into a vicious smirk.

"No. As you can see I'm busy here." Sebastian's tone didn't falter the slightest bit. He was confident and sure in his answer.

"Really? Waiting hand and foot for some pathetic human just for one soul? What is it about that little brat-" Before she could continue, her body was slammed into the wall behind her and she was pinned by her throat by the furious demon before her.

"Don't you _dare_ call him a brat! You know absolutely nothing about the life I'm leading here or our contract. So unless you intend on apologizing for being such an intolerant, annoying little bitch then I suggest you leave." Rather than being intimidated or angered, the fallen simply laughed.

"Someone got a crush? You know damn well I could have you killed for this." Her lips kept the same perfect smirk and the grip on her throat was tightened. With a lustful yet innocent glance that only she could accomplish, Aphrodite kicked the demon off and sent him flying into the luxurious bed behind him, sending the shards of the shattered glass flying. "You are so feisty, where was this when you loved me?" She formed her lips into a small mock-pout.

"I never loved you." Sebastian growled.

With a little giggle, she replied, "I know~"

The butler flipped her onto her back in absolute fury and pinned her wrists above her head. Just as another threat was forming on his lips, she interjected, "Sebastian please stop the teasing, I just can't take it anymore~"

Sebastian's eyes widened. To his horror, he turned his head to see a shock and (had Sebastian not known any better) hurt Ciel frozen in the doorway.


End file.
